


Burning Bright

by XenobotKin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Flirty Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou is cute, Kissing, M/M, Non consensual butt touch, Non consensual hand holding, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Rough Kissing, Rough hand holding, butt touch, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobotKin/pseuds/XenobotKin
Summary: Oikawa is laying the flirt on Kindaichi thick. Iwaizumi is strangely upset. What does that mean for poor Kindaichi? His hands bout to be held.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Trashykawa's Trashiness

**Author's Note:**

> (This is really just a practice/experiment fic. I just wanted to test out some characters I love in the show, but rarely get involved with, fandom wise. Not sure how well I wrote them. But I do like them, IwaiDaichi is my....3rd favorite? Rarepair lol)

Oikawa’s flirting was getting…significantly more intense, as of late, Kindaichi thought.

“Aw Daichan that was great! You actually managed to receive one of my serves! It’s a miracle!” Oikawa’s arms were wrapped around Kindaichi from behind, as he rested his head on Kindaichi’s shoulders. “Now you gotta hit one more, for everyone one you failed at,” he chimed as he laid a peck on Kindaichi’s cheek. _The fact that he always belittles you when he’s flirting is probably why he’s still single._

Kindaichi didn’t want to be disrespectful. “Ah, sure. I can do that.”

Oikawa walked past Kindaichi, into a brick wall called Iwaizumi’s head. He had smashed his skulls against Oikawa’s so hard they both rebound. “Trashykawa, stop bullying the 1st years!”

Oikawa had fallen on his rump, and was looking up at Iwaizumi. “I’m not flirting with the first years, Iwa-chan, just Kindaichi!”

Kindaichi felt a little exposed. He had gone a little pale, at this whole situation. It’d been happening for almost a month now. Oikawa flirts with Kindaichi, hard and thick. Iwaizumi gets furious, and stands up for Kindaichi. Oikawa says something embarrassing.

Iwaizumi was gritting his teeth before barking “either ask him out or leave him alone!” Kindaichi had walked away to go get some water.

 _This is so weird. Oikawa really is getting kind of touchy with me. I think it’d be more okay with it if it was everyone, or if I thought he liked me, but its always so two-faced._ Kindaichi exhaled, at least in his head before it was time for diving drills.

On the last one, as Kindaichi was raising up, he heard a whistle. Oikawa hadn’t gotten up from on his belly., looking at Kindaichi from behind. 

Kindaichi was a little nervous to ask, but “Y-yes? Oikawa-san?” fall out of his mouth.

Oikawa winked with a “I like the view,” before throwing up an okay hand sign.

Kindaichi could feel his face get a cold, and flustered, but behind he could also feel an immense amount of heat. He turned to see Iwaizumi ready to choke a bitch. Iwaizumi was someone Kindaichi felt intense respect for, and intimidation from. He was critical, but usually pretty lenient with Kindaichi. And his skill was intoxicating.

“I-it’s okay, Iwaizumi-san. I think he’s just teasing me.” Kindaichi was trying to play down the situation.

Iwaizumi was not having it. He stomped roaringly to Kindaichi. Iwaizumi was a good 4 inches shorter than Kindaichi, but in terms of how Kindaichi felt, Iwaizumi would’ve been about 20 inches taller. “It pisses ME OFF!” screamed the very angry Iwa, into Kindaichi’s face, causing the first year to step aside in cold sweats. Oikawa was still on his belly, looking a little worried about Iwaizumi’s high ground.

Oikawa calmly came to his feet. “Okay, okay, Iwa-chan. I won’t compliment Daichan anymore.” Iwaizumi’s death stare was unyielding.

Oikawa was walking past Kindaichi, when…well, Oikawa did what Oikawa does.

While walking past, his hand found a handful of Kindaichi’s butt. Kindaichi squirmed and “eeped” and eep that would be heard around the world, and more importantly, Iwaizumi.

Upon turning around to wink at Iwaizumi, Oikawa had truly understood the difference between “taking the piss,” and “putting oneself at risk of serious physical injury.”

Iwaizumi’s face was cold, and his lips were slightly perked. And there it was. It sounded like a whip snapping.

A well placed palmed whapped the left cheek of Oikawa’s face, knocking him off his balance. Kindaichi thought he’d heard Oikawa swallow his tongue.

After which, Iwaizumi himself grabbed a handful of Kindaichi’s hand and pulled him out, out of the gym.


	2. Romantic, if you're like, a brute or an orc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean he's trying to be smooth, and Kindaichi is also a brojocklad so

“I-Iwaizumi-san! I’m sorry! I- Is Oikawa gonna be alright?” Kindaichi was being led pretty angrily by the hand to the field behind the school.

“Who cares;” Iwaizumi’s voice was cold and bothered and intense. “He’s just doing it to get under my skin, but that fact that it makes you uncomfortable makes it so much worse.”

Kindaichi stopped in his tracks. His freeze caused Iwaizumi to turn to see Kindaichi blushing a tiny bit. “Uh, thanks for caring, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi seemed to get a bit bothered, and tugged Kindaichi’s hand harder, pulling him further into the field, next to the tennis courts. “It’s fine. Sorry you had to go through that. He was trying to tease me, but he was actually being a dick.”

“Iwaizumi-san, why would him flirting with me be teasing you?”

They were walking beside the tennis courts side fence now. Kindaichi was still trying to resist, but unsurprisingly, Iwaizumi’s hand was a lot stronger than his.

“Iwaizumi, I don’t get, why would he flirt to make you j-” _Jealous. He was trying to make Iwaizumi jealous._ “O-oh. I see. You like Oikawa, and he was flirting with me so you—”

“You’ve got in backwards.” His voice wasn’t mean or intense on that one, just honest in a way that made Kindaichi squeamish.

 _Backwards? Well if he didn’t like Oikawa who was jeal—Oh._ “I-Iwaizumi-san, wait, I, I, ugh, I think I get it just –”

As they reached the side of the court, Iwaizumi had slammed Kindaichi’s back against the fencing, making sure as to not be too rough or scary. Kindaichi flinched heavily, but an attempt to look away was thwarted by Iwaizumi’s hand which snapped his lower face, Iwaizumi’s hand holding Kindaichi’s cheeks and chin right in his.

Kindaichi wanted to grab Iwaizumi’s hand, but he was a little nervous. Iwaizumi gently turned Kindaichi’s face to each side, before releasing him. Then, for a good moment Iwaizumi just stared at Kindaichi, and Kindaichi could notice Iwaizumi’s face slowly reddening.

“Really? Me” Kindaichi was shocked, clearly, though not offended.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi rubbed the side of his face. “You’re cute and smart. And kind of cool.”

Kindaichi’s heart skipped a beat a little. “You think I’m cool? Like, as a player?

Iwaizumi sighed, before nodding. “Yeah, you’re cool.”

Kindaichi smiled kind of innocently. “Say it again.”

“You’re cool,” said an exasperated Iwaizumi.

“Again.” Kindaichi was teasing now.

“You’re cool,” responded Iwaizumi sternly.

“Agai—”

Iwaizumi’s voice lowered and his eyes got cold “Can I just kiss you?”

Kindaichi froze, a little intimidated, but also kind of amused as how straightforward Iwaizumi was. He nodded.

Iwaizumi, evidently, was not a soft kissed. He practically rammed his lips against Kindaichi’s, whose hands had struggled to find them being entrapped by Iwaizumi’s, in between their chests. Iwaizumi’s was relentless, and Kindaichi was feeling completely controlled, and a little bit…unfocused.

When Iwaizumi pulled away, he could see how starstruck and yet intimidated Kindaichi was. “Sorry, Kindaichi-chan. Maybe I should’ve been a little…nicer. I’ll—”

Iwaizumi was got off by a surprise kiss of his own, courtesy of Kindaichi. It was just a quick soft peck on the lips.

“We can…uh…talk, you know. Feelings and future stuff more later. Wanna go back to practice?”

Iwaizumi seemed flabbergasted, but also, shone a bright smile. He was really really happy. “Yeah.”

“And feel free to bully Oikawa san. I’m kind of mad now that I know why he was doing it. It was kind of an asshole thing to both me and you.”

Iwaizumi smiled, before ensnaring Kindaichi’s hand again, “Sure, babe.”


End file.
